1997 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1997.'' Events January * 13 January - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 1.10 (end of season 1), DS9 volume 5.1, VOY volume 3.1. * 23 January - Bill Zuckert dies. February *3 February - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.1, DS9 volume 5.2, VOY volume 3.2. *24 February - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.2, DS9 volume 5.3, VOY volume 3.3. March * 4 March - Carey Loftin dies. * 10 March - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.3, DS9 volume 5.4, VOY volume 3.4. * Kim Yale dies of breast cancer. April * 7 April - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.4, DS9 volume 5.5, VOY volume 3.5. * 11 April - William P. Dornisch dies. * 18 April - Georgia Schmidt dies. * 27 April - Paul Lambert dies. May * 5 May - Walter Gotell dies; UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.5, DS9 volume 5.6, VOY volume 3.6. June * 1 June - The paperback version of Inside Star Trek: The Real Story is published by Pocket Books. * 2 June - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.6, DS9 volume 5.7, VOY volume 3.7. * 4 June - Naomi Pollack dies. * 9 June - The Meaning of Star Trek, by Thomas Richards, is published by Doubleday. * 16 June - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s fifth season ends with . The episode features the beginning of the Dominion War storyline that will continue to the end of the series. : - Michael O'Herlihy dies. * 23 June - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.7, DS9 volume 5.8, VOY volume 3.8. * 24 June - Brian Keith dies. July * 8 July - Filming on DS9 Season 6 begins * 21 July - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.8, DS9 volume 5.9, VOY volume 3.9. August * 19 August - US VHS release: Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Data Collection. * 22 August - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 2.9 (end season 2), DS9 volume 5.10, VOY volume 3.10. * 26 August - Samuel A. Peeples dies. * 27 August - Brandon Tartikoff dies. * 28 August - Eve Smith dies. September * 1 September - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.1, DS9 volume 5.11, VOY volume 3.11. * 10 September - Ivan Ditmars dies. * 20 September - Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, the video game, is released. * 29 September - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s sixth season begins with . The episode carries a dedication to the memory of Brandon Tartikoff, the former chairman of Paramount Pictures who died in August. It was at Tartikoff's request that Deep Space Nine was developed. **UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.2, Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition, DS9 volume 5.12, VOY volume 3.12. October * 6 October - UK VHS release: TOS volume 3.3. * 8 October - William Rotsler dies. * 20 October - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 3.4, Star Trek - The Movies, DS9 volume 5.13 (end season 5), VOY volume 3.13 (end season 3). November * 2 November - Lee Correy dies. * 18 November - Jean Conan Doyle dies. * 24 November - UK VHS release: TOS volume 3.5. December * 18 December - Joe Lombardi dies. * 24 December - James Komack dies. Unknown * UK VHS release: individual release. * Dave Stewart dies. Category:Production timeline cs:1997 (produkce) fr:1997 productions it:Produzioni del 1997 nl:1997 producties